1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for selecting programmes in a television system including a transmission of service data. The invention also relates to a device and a graphical interface of a programme guide implementing this process. The invention applies in particular in the field of the transmission of television programmes and service information within the framework of the DVB ("Digital Video Broadcast") standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
The availability of information on the content of programmes ("events") transmitted multiplexed with the programmes themselves requires the implementation of a programme guide, that is to say a textual and graphical interface through which the user can access this information.
Now, while there are numerous examples of tools for harnessing a computerized database, such tools applied to television are rare. Thus, the constraints within the context of television are rather particular: the user is relatively far from the screen, thus implying diminished legibility of the information on the screen, and generally has available only a relatively simple browsing tool such as a remote control which is less flexible than a mouse within the framework of a graphical-area application.
The purpose of the invention is to propose a process for selecting programmes and a device for implementation having innovative characteristics which take into account in particular the constraints mentioned above.